


I’ve Got You

by lynxiscool



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Found Family, PLEASE CHECK FOR TW/s, Philza and Techno have to help a bleeding child, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade doesn’t really know how to comfort others, Tommy might be slightly dead, Tommyinnit gets hurt, Torture, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i think he’s okay, ohshit, okay angst tags are done for now, pls read the next couple tags it mentions the angst, sbi found family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxiscool/pseuds/lynxiscool
Summary: tommyinnit gets hurt and his family helps him. NOTE: inspired by @1m0rt4l.p1g on tiktok and their series called “Sleepy bois to the rescue”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll say this every time- inspired by @1m0rt4l.p1g on tiktok and their series called “Sleepy bois to the rescue”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy gets a little hurt by dream
> 
> TW:  
> torture  
> bleeding  
> almost bleeding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> torture  
> bleeding  
> almost bleeding out

You could hear the crunching of the snow underneath the masked mans boots. The smell of faint smoke from a broken home in the background. The fires and explosions causing the not-so-famous “Logstedhsire” to become nothing but rubble. The masked man threw is charred mask to the side, looking down at the boy in front of him, who was currently on the ground.

Tommy looked up at dream, trying to shuffle back as far as possible, before hitting a tiki torch, well it really wasn't a tiki torch, but it looked like one so it will pass. "Please, please Dream, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, please I'm sorry." Helpless pleas spewed from the youngers mouth, unsure of what the elder was going to do.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Tommy, you've gotta learn when enough is enough. You hid things from me, things you knew I would take. Now that that, that's all gone, I'm gonna make you learn. Turn around." Dream huffed, pushing his ax into Tommy's chest. Tommy desperately tried to get away, only to have the ax be pushed further into his chest.

"Oh little boy when will you learn, you don't play with fire, unless you wanna get burned." Dream said manically, almost in an odd sing-songy voice, and quickly kicked Tommy over. The wings, Tommy's wings. That's what Dream is after. What does Dream want with the wings? Nothing really, honestly he has no use for the wings that Tommy possesses. They're useless when they've been cut off, but Dream is pissed and having a little fun, by ripping away Tommy's wings is what he thinks will be best for this situation.

Dream places his boot between Tommys wings, not hesitating to swing his axe swiftly cut off Tommys right wing. A blood curdling scream ripped from the younger, and within the next minute, the next wing was sliced from Tommy. Dream laughed hardly, "Thanks for the token Tommy." he said before walking away through the nether portal, leaving Tommy to bleed out on the floor.

Meanwhile, Techno and Philza were exploring the area around Techno's little cottage, when they heard the scream that came from Tommy. The two looked at each other, before starting to run in order to find Tommy, who was currently crawling through the the woods, literally bleeding out from him wings being ripped from him.

Tommy continued to crawl, his brain becoming foggy and he continued to slip in and out of consciousness, trying to get at least somewhere before he passed our from the cold and blood loss. "Come on Tommy," he whispered encouraging words to himself, "you got this. Just a kittle while longer okay?" Which in all honesty, didn't do him too much good. It didn't take long for his body to eventually pass out.

Techno and Philza stopped at the sight of their youngest son and brother, on the ground of a tundra, bleeding out from his back, where the wings used to be. Techno glanced at his father "I'll take him, you meet me at the house." He encouraged, picking up the youngest of the present three, and standing up fully, noticing how small Tommy actually was. 

What happened to his little brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll probably say this every time- inspired by @1m0rt4l.p1g on tiktok and their series called “Sleepy bois to the rescue” this chapter was a conclusion of episode 1-3. think each chapter will be like 3 videos as ne


End file.
